The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference, in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,257,122 discloses a multi-function throttle shaft that combines motor speed-control and motor direction-control in one tiller handle. Co-functionally, the throttle shaft is rotated clockwise/counterclockwise to control motor speed while intuitively allowing the user to push the throttle in for reverse direction and pull the throttle out for forward direction or vise-versa, based on whether the trolling motor is mounted on the transom or bow of a boat. In either case, the handle is always moved in the same direction that the operator wants the boat to travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,895,959 discloses advanced steering system designs for marine vessels which incorporate non-linear tiller arms for rudder control, designed for creating different turning radii for discrete rudders. Differential tillers are utilized to create distinct angular displacement of the separate rudders in turning maneuvers, which enhance control and maneuverability of the marine vessels.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,551 discloses a tiller arm provided with a lock mechanism that retains the tiller arm in an upwardly extending position relative to an outboard motor when the tiller arm is rotated about a first axis and the lock mechanism is placed in a first of two positions. Contact between an extension portion of the lock mechanism and the discontinuity of the arm prevents the arm from rotating downwardly out of its upward position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,342 discloses a control handle for a tiller of an outboard motor provided with a rotatable handle grip portion that includes an end surface which supports a plurality of push buttons that the operator of a marine vessel can depress to actuate certain control mechanisms and devices associated with the outboard motor. These push buttons include trim up and trim down along with gear selector push buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,516 discloses an outboard motor provided with a tiller handle that enables an operator to control the transmission gear selection and the throttle setting by rotating the hand grip of the tiller handle. It also comprises a means for allowing the operator to disengage the gear selecting mechanism from the throttle mechanism. This allows the operator to manipulate the throttle setting without having to change the gear setting from neutral position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,657 discloses a movable handle mounted to a trolling motor head. The handle is pivotally adjustable upwardly and downwardly to suit different positions of a fisherman while controlling the trolling motor. The handle spans across the motor head and acts as a tiller for pivoting the motor about its axis. The resistance to positional changes is adjustable and protective features are provided to prevent damage to the adjustment mechanism in the event of tightening. The handle incorporates therein various controls for the motor head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,342 discloses a tiller handle provided for use with one or more push-pull cables connected to the shift and the throttle mechanisms of an outboard marine engine to control the shift and the throttle operations of the engine. The tiller handle includes a rotatable cam member with one or more cam tracks located on its outer surface. Each push-pull cable is maintained within a distinct cam track such that rotating the rotatable cam member actuates the push-pull cables thereby controlling the operation of the shift and the throttle mechanisms of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,468 discloses an outboard marine motor housed by a cowl assembly having an upper cowl section and a lower cowl section including various features for improving the structural integrity of the cowl assembly and for providing a water-resistant seal at the joint between the cowl sections and at various points of entry of cables and other mechanical devices. A cut-out portion in the side of the lower cowl assembly is adapted to receive various cables and shift levers for different configurations of outboard marine motors, e.g. a manual tiller-operated motor including shift controls, a manual tiller-operated motor having a separate shift lever, and a remote-control motor having throttle and shift cables leading into the engine cavity. A sealing mechanism is provided at the cut-out portion of the lower cowl assembly, to provide a water-resistant seal at the points of entry of the cables or shift lever through the lower cowl section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,326 discloses a steering system for a marine drive having a propulsion unit pivotally mounted on the transom of a watercraft and a tiller. The steering system includes a steering vane rotatably mounted on the propulsion unit for generating hydrodynamic forces to pivot or assist in pivoting the propulsion unit and to counteract propeller torque. A mount interposed between the propulsion unit and the tiller mounts the tiller for movement relative to the propulsion unit. A cable connects the tiller to the steering vane so that movement of the tiller with respect to the propulsion unit rotates the vane. The mount includes mutually engageable elements that can lock the tiller against movement relative to the propulsion unit so that the tiller may be used to directly steer the propulsion unit, if desired. For this purpose, the elements of the mount may be engaged by applying a downward pressure on the tiller.